As such a socket for electric parts of the kind mentioned above, there is conventionally known an IC socket used for performing a test for an IC package as disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1.
This IC socket is located to be vertically movable in a state such that a floating plate for accommodating an IC package into a socket body is being urged upward. In addition, so-called horse-shoe-shaped contact pins are arranged to the socket body. The contact pins are formed with contact portions respectively contacting terminal portions formed to a lower surface of a peripheral edge portion of the IC package, and each of the contact portions is formed to a front end portion of an elastic piece extending substantially along the horizontal direction.
Further, latches each having a pressing portion are provided for the socket body to be pivotal, and when the latches are closed, the pressing portions of the latches abut against an upper surface of the IC package so as to press the same. On the contrary, when the latches are opened, the IC package is retired from an area in or from which the IC package is accommodated or taken out.
In addition, an operating member is disposed to the socket body to be vertically movable in an upwardly urged state, and when the operating member is moved downward, the latches are pressed to rotate the same in a direction to be opened. On the other hand, when the operating member is moved upward, the latches are rotated in a direction to be closed.